


Unlearning

by any_otp_will_do



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/any_otp_will_do/pseuds/any_otp_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set during Uglies.) Tally makes an interesting discovery in the sleeping bag when she brushes up against him in an all too wonderful way while he's sleeping. When he wakes, he is embarrassed to say the least, but now Tally is curious. Their conversations turn to Pretties and beauty and David decides exactly how to show Tally she is beautiful. Rated M for a languorous love scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlearning

It had been a few hours since David had come in from the rain. He had warmed up considerably, but every so often a tremor would run through him. Tally simply held him as they huddled in their camp gear. They hadn't spoken for a while. The winds had started to die down a little, piping up here and there, but generally the shaking of the tent had settled down. David had settled into a light doze and Talley had found herself nodding off too. She still wasn't really comfortable and considered getting up to set up another chemical glow stick.

She gingerly unfurled her arms to attempt to get up, but the chilly air wasn't nearly as inviting as David's warm body. They had cocooned themselves in two sleeping bags together and held each other to keep warm, and more likely, as an excuse to be near each other. Tally decided she would light a new glow stick with limited skin exposure. She reached an arm out and pulled a supply bag near her. She felt around until she found the long cylindrical shape her fingers had been searching for. She pulled it out and snapped it, activating the heat and light chemicals inside. She set it aside and pulled herself a little farther out of the sleeping bag so she could check the number they had left.

They had more than twenty, so she didn't hesitate to crack another and roll them in different directions to spread the warmth evenly.

Goosebumps had risen on her arms in the few minutes it had taken for her to push the bag back out of the way, so she scooted back down into David's arms, trying not to wake him. She wiggled a bit, trying to get comfortable, when he let out a soft grunt in his sleep. Thinking nothing of it, Tally continued her nuzzling for warmth.

That's when she noticed the other thing.

It was hard against her bottom, but she knew he had nothing in his pockets. Both his arms had snaked back around her and his legs were curled up towards him, all limbs out of the way. So what-? Tally shifted so her back was no longer to him and peered at his face. He looked frustrated or pained or perhaps both. She looked down at what was now pressed up against her thigh. The front of David's pants were tented. She blushed when she realized what it was and looked away. She tried to turn around again to go back to sleep, but this time when she brushed up against him, he moaned aloud. Then his eyes snapped open.

"Tally? Wh—are you okay? You look weirded out."

Tally didn't answer, just averted her eyes as her cheeks burned. David looked down.

"Oh, shit. Tally, I'm sorry!" He cried, embarrassed. Then he tried to scoot away from her. "Sorry, sorry."

"It's okay David," Tally soothed, reaching a hand to cover his stammering mouth. "You don't have to apologize, I was just surprised, that's all."

David put his head in his hands as a blush tinted his cheeks. Then he backed out of the sleeping bag until he was sitting opposite from Tally. "I don't really—uh—know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything." Tally knew what an erection was, she had learned all about that kind of biological stuff in school. The way she was handling it now though, she may as well have been a littlie still.

"It's just, you're really beautiful to me, and when you were rubbing against me—I know you didn't do it on purpose or anything! Nothing like that, but I was just asleep and I couldn't control myself." While he was speaking, his hands drifted down to cover his still obvious arousal.

Tally chewed her lip. His face had a bit of a manic expression, like he was in pain, just like when he was asleep. Except now he was awake and his blush wasn't helping to take away that look of discomfort.

"Are you okay? You look really uncomfortable. Does it… does it hurt, or something?" Okay, Tally knew what an erection was from school, but they didn't really explain well. They told you the basics: part A goes into slot B (though definitely not with those words) and how reproduction works, but that was the end of her knowledge.

David let out a breath. "No, it doesn't hurt. But it will if it doesn't go away." Then, as if realizing how stupid his words were, he hid his face in his hands again, elbows digging into his lap.

Tally closed the distance between them and went to sit beside him. "How does it go away?"

"Usually, you can uh—take care of the problem yourself, or just wait until it goes away. But that option is not happening while you're here."

Tally wanted to know what he meant by that, but was more curious about how you get them to go away on your own. She asked him what he meant by 'take care of the problem yourself.'

He shifted uncomfortably but quietly explained the one-sided sex simulation he called masturbation. He looked at a glow stick on the floor the whole time and took plenty of deep breaths.

"Oh, yeah. I've done that a few times." Tally said casually. David's eyes snapped to hers and he gaped a bit.

"Not helping the going away option." He managed to spit out through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that? Why is my being here doing anything?"

David looked at her like she had grown another head. "Because," he said, trying to explain delicately, "the simple reason is biology. Because you're a girl and I'm a guy. But it's more than that, I think. It's because you're Tally, the girl who made it to the Smoke all by herself, who is so different and special to me." Tally wasn't going to correct him. "And because I think you're so beautiful."

Tally looked away from him. She didn't really know what to think about that, about him thinking that she is beautiful.

"Can't you believe it, Tally? Do you really still think you're ugly?"

"Maybe not ugly… but not pretty."

"No. I don't think you're pretty."

Tally looked up at him, a little hurt and a bit confused too.

"Pretty is what that committee of people says is the right thing. Pretty is when you have to be mutilated and morphed. Pretty is when you have to change to be that way. You are beautiful. Beautiful happens even if someone has never been changed to fit certain standards. Beautiful is when you learn to grow into yourself. Beautiful is something that comes from your personality and then makes everything about your face and body perfect. You are beautiful."

Tally felt a tear gathering at the corner of her eye as she shook her head a little. "I just don't feel that way."

"Then I will prove myself to you." David said as he pulled her into his arms.

Their lips met softly and David simply held her for a moment, warm and solid. Tally leaned into him and his tongue ghosted along the seam of her lips. She opened them and her tongue slid out shyly to meet his. Their mouths played softly and gently for a while and David began to trail his hands up her waist, to her shoulders, and down to her wrists, where they were simply at her sides. He lifted her arms and, without breaking the kiss, had her wrap them around his neck.

They were pressed closer together and now his kissing was more energized. He was still soft and pliant, but his tongue was eliciting tingles from Tally's body. She shivered excitedly as his hands twined into her hair, gathering it in one hand and letting it drape across one shoulder. With a soft nip, David's lips left hers. Now that her mouth was no longer occupied, she could freely gasp and whimper as he suckled her neck. He rained little kisses down on her, peppering them over her jaw and across her collarbone, trailing back up to her mouth for a quick kiss before starting over again. As delicious as these kisses were, Tally was impatient with his evasive mouth and ended up pulling him back up to her with a light hold in his hair.

Happy with her response, David groans into the kiss a little, and uses his teeth and tongue to gather her lower lip into his mouth and nibble gently. She let out a breathy whimper as a smoldering feeling began to grow in her lower stomach. She broke a way this time, quickly catching her breath and deciding to return the favor to him. She nosed under his jaw, raining little kisses here and there and sucking a little bit. She quickly found a place he liked, right where his collarbone and neck met, and pressed her lips to it, causing him to moan. This gave her a sense of satisfaction and when she went to suckle the skin again, she grazed his flesh with her teeth. He yelped a bit at that.

"Sorry! That probably wasn't good."

"No," he said with a shaky breath, "Good, very good. I mean…" he trailed off, but Tally knew what he meant. She smirked a little and tried to go back to her previous task.

"No way, my turn." David said huskily. Tally looked up into his face to see his pupils had dilated and he was looking at her like she was something to eat. He kissed her again and together they sank down onto their makeshift bed, slowly reclining backwards until Tally was almost lying down. David broke the kiss and rolled off of her and onto his side.

He looked her in the face with such affection and care that Tally was taken off-guard. "I want to show you how beautiful you are Tally, but you can tell me to stop whenever. If you need me to explain something or give you time or just stop, I'll do it, just tell me." She nodded and he kissed her again, softly and briefly. "I'm going to take off your shirt now, okay?" Again she nodded, albeit a little more hesitantly and closed her eyes and lifted her head for a kiss.

He didn't disappoint. His lips came down on hers with the steamy passion from moments ago. It was as if they hadn't even stopped kissing. Her hands were on his neck and then drifting over his shoulders and then down his arms to where she clamped down onto his waist. His muscles were taut from holding himself above her with one arm while his hand was busy sneaking around the hem of her sweater. His fingers ventured forward, lifting up the wooly material and the light shirt underneath to caress her belly. She sighed into his mouth and arched forward slightly as she felt his hands travel her midsection. His hand slid under her to the small of her back and the material began to hike up around his forearm.

He pulled away from her and he slowly pulled the gathered material upward, giving Tally plenty of time to protest if she wanted to. She didn't. She assisted him in removing her sweater and shirt and it was tossed aside. David looked down at her. Her pale skin had a light sheen of sweat that shone in the dusky light of the fading glow sticks. She was wearing a plain black bra and she was a little flushed from excitement. David ran his hands lovingly along her torso, reaching around the back for the little clasp, using a look to ask for permission.

When she nodded, her jiggled the little clasp until it gave way. He deposited it near her other clothing and, not having looked at her yet, did not see that she was covering her breasts with her hands.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful to me."

"I just… I just can't think that, it's all I've known, all I've learned."

"I'm going to help you unlearn it." He gently took one of her wrists and pulled it away from her torso, kissing the exposed skin as he did. Then he did the same with the other arm. He held her wrists against her stomach with one hand and caressed her with the other. She let out a soft moan. He smiled and stroked her nipple and the swooped down to take it into his mouth. Tally let out a gasp and then a hoarse groan. Her hands tugged against David's and he let them go, using his other hand to pleasure her as well.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she writhed on against the blankets. This was so different from the few times she had explored her own body. It had seemed so clinical then, and wasn't nearly as pleasurable when she did it herself. But now, with David's hands so expertly twisting and pulling and pinching, she found herself reaching a point she had never even known existed. She'd never had an orgasm before, had never been able to bring herself there.

David's mouth traveled downwards, kissing along her belly and waist, reaching the top of her pants and stopping. Tally urged him on with a small buck of her hips. He pulled her pants and underwear off and, without giving her time to protest, put his mouth right over her centre. She let out a yelp and then a shuddering moan as his lips and tongue danced over the little bundle of nerves and the seam of her sex. Her hips seemed to move of their own accord as he moved his tongue to explore her folds, tasting her, pleasuring her in the most intimate way. She felt like she was on fire and being doused in cold water at the same time. She couldn't get enough air, but she didn't want it either. She was climbing a high altitude, getting closer and closer to the top, when she was suddenly dropped off the side. She cried out David's name as her muscles spasmed and bright lights popped behind her eyelids, which had closed. Her back arched off of the blankets and she shuddered back down slowly. Her breath was erratic and she took plenty of gulps of the air which suddenly felt so cool against her heated skin.

She looked down at David who was right between her legs, wiping his mouth, as if he belonged there. Then she realized she was naked. Then she realized that he wasn't.

"Hey," she said, "Why am I undressed and you still have all of your clothes on?"

David looked at her in bemusement. "Not embarrassed then?"

"Maybe a little. I'd feel better if I wasn't alone though." She latched onto his shirt and used it to haul herself up. She felt boneless and weak. She tried lifting his shirt above his head, but her arms felt like water. She let out an impatient huff and looked at him pointedly. He took the hint and quickly shed the offending piece of clothing. Tally reached out and traced his chest and stomach gently. Already her skin was beginning to warm up again. David shifted forward and Tally decided she didn't feel like staying upright any longer.

She fell back into the blankets with a little huff and watched David hungrily. He crawled over her and took her mouth in a gentle kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and she blushed a bit at the thought. Then she looked down at her thigh where she could feel his erection again.

He saw her looking. "We don't have to do anything else, darling, I don't mind."

Tally looked at him with so many emotions running through her and smiled. "I know, but I want to." She shyly began pushing his pants down his hips, and he finishes the job.

Settling between her legs, David props himself up on his elbows and kisses her. She returns the kiss, pouring her feelings into it, even if she didn't know what all of those feelings were. She trusted him and knew this could hurt, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She wanted to do this.

David looked her in the eyes as he lined up with her entrance. She shivered in anticipation and he tried one more time:

"We really don't have—"

"David, hush. I want this. I want you. And if you don't do something I think I might explode."

"Okay, this could hurt."

She was expecting the stretch and burn, but that didn't make it any less painful. David went slowly, and she needed it. He kissed her eyelids, which had squeezed closed, and rained butterfly kisses over her nose and ears and cheeks and everything he could easily reach. Then he landed on her mouth and Tally's eyes opened to be caught in David's gaze. She nodded at his silent inquiry and he thrust forward. Then he held still as Tally adjusted. She had cried out first, but now the only noise she made as panting as she tried to catch her breath. When her breathing began to return to normal, David began to kiss her neck and breasts; he played with her nipples and stroked her hair. The little movements sent him nudging deep within her and she let out a long shuddering breath, then a squeak; then a moan. She pressed her hips against his, too far gone for words but hoping he would understand. He slowly began to pull out again and they both gasped at their over sensitivity. David set a slow rhythm so they would both get used to the new sensations. Yet again, Tally was impatient.

"Faster, please David." That fire was starting again in her belly, but now that she knew how satisfying it was to quench it, she did not want to wait.

He obliged and began to stroke into her faster and harder, she was letting out cries and whimpers with every thrust. She hitched her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, trying to eliminate any space between them. David held onto her hips and thrust over and over again, until the only sounds filling the tent were raspy grunts and moans. It didn't take long for them to come apart in each other's arms. Just as David's thrusts became erratic Tally was thrown over the edge of sanity again. He followed quickly after her, calling her name as her fell into oblivion with her.

They listened to the fading storm outside as their breathing returned to normal. It would be clear in the morning.

"Wow." Tally murmured. "…Wow."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." David panted.

They made love once more that night, slow and silent, with David lying down and Tally moving on top of him, his sure hands guiding her, her hands splayed on his chest to steady himself.


End file.
